


A Pirate's Life For You

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Bad Pirate Poetry [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bad Poetry, Ridiculousness, Thanks for the pain Steinberg & Levine but it's enough now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: Bad poetry to cope with the pain Black Sails' creators insist on putting us through. Our pirates are NOT pleased.For flinnybillymoonexplosion (and others in need of comfort) <3





	

**All:**  
Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for you  
  
**Flint:**  
The took my boyfriend, life and dreams and crushed them,  
sent me into exile with his wife.  
And all the things the grief and pain,  
has made me do were all in vain,  
what’s left to say but simply ’fuck my life’?  
  
**All:**  
Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for him!  
  
**Silver:**  
I didn’t want to be here in the first place,  
regret the day I stole that fucking map.  
Since then I’ve lost my leg, my smile,  
my swagging charm and boyish style.  
I thought I saved my life – it was a trap.  
  
**All:**  
Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for him!  
  
**Billy:**  
Was pressganged as a boy and lost my freedom,  
got tortured by a captain cruel and grim.  
But then a ginger pirate found me,  
offered me a chance to be free.  
Now I’m filled with anger to the brim.  
  
**All:**  
Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for him!  
  
**Madi:**  
My parents gave a lot to make me happy,  
a hidden place where I could live and grow.  
In relatively peace and calm,  
then pirates came and gave me qualm,  
now I’m the queen of pirates – Long John _who_?!  
  
**All:**  
Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for her!  
  
**Rackham:**  
I wanted to become a pirate legend,  
remembered for my wit and my success.  
But even at my golden prime,  
my girlfriend saves me all the time,  
and I should be the one to wear a dress.  
  
**All:**  
Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for him!  
  
**Anne:**  
He saved my life, for that I’m ever grateful.  
Gave me a freedom women dream about.  
But even though I’m always with him,  
there are fights our union can’t win,  
and I think our road is leading us to roat.  
  
**All:**  
Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for her!  
  
**Max:**  
From slave and whore I rose just like a Phoenix,  
and now the chair of power is my chain.  
The things I gave to get this far,  
stretch from awful to bizarre,  
and in the end there’s no one I could blame.  
  
**All:**  
Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for her!  
  
Honestly in real life you would hate us.  
We murder, steal, betray – in shows and books!  
But Black Sails authors made you care,  
and now you all are sitting there,  
praying for a happy end for crooks.    
  
_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for you!_  
_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for you!_


End file.
